Perfect Weather
by Insanity under the moonlight
Summary: It's a beautiful day for a stroll in the streets of England. "Frogs do need to stay moist" Fruk.


"It's a beautiful day outside" England said softly as he peered out the window.

"Perfect weather for a stroll, care to join me?" France asked as he stood next to the man sitting by the window sill.

"I would love to" He responded as he took the offered hand gratefully and gracefully rose from his seat.

"Did you want to get covered up or just enjoy it to the fullest?" France inquired as they walked to the front door hand in hand to put on their boots.

"It's warm out, let's just use umbrellas no need for rain coats" said England as he grabbed two. Accepting the offered rain protection France used his free hand to unlock the door then open his umbrella.

"Opening an umbrella indoors is considered bad luck you know" England muttered dryly.

"I don't see how my luck can get any worse if I'm stuck with you" France said with a wry smile before opening the door and stepping outside with the umbrella overhead.

Closing the door behind them, England locked the door and pocketed the key before taking France's hand and beginning their walk.

France chuckled when he heard England begin to hum a little tune, if he was lucky England would start to feel cheery enough to sing the lyrics that went with it. Though even if he didn't France was soothed by the sound of his humming, it made things seem more playful than dreary in the rain.

He couldn't remember exactly when he started joining England in his stormy excursions but he did remember that England was the one who dragged him out there insisting that it would make him feel better too. As much as he tried to hide it France could see the childish glee that came on his face whenever they went on rainy walks together. He found it cute the way England thought he was being subtle, stepping in puddles with more force than necessary rather than out right jumping in the small pools of water.

"It's quite humid" France said absently as he momentarily watched the rain pelt his clear umbrella with increasing force.

"No kidding, probably has nothing to do with the fact that it's raining" England said sarcastically and gave the Frenchman a crooked smile.

Rather than dignify that with a response France simply shook the droplets of rainwater on his umbrella onto the Brit, and was rewarded with a startled shout. "You stupid frog, you just got me wet!"

"What else is new?" He said with a sly smirk and was pleased by the blush he got in reward.

"You sodding git!" then with no other warning England promptly let go of France's hand and used it to grab the nation's umbrella.

"Arthur!" France was quickly soaked, since they started walking the rain had certainly picked up.

"Frogs do need to stay moist" he teased, happily dry under his umbrella.

"Oh? Well seeing all this water dripping down my body you must be making you real thirsty" France said with a seductive smirk as he held his arms out and made groping gestures at England, slowly walking closer.

"St-stay away from me!" England cried as he brandished the stolen umbrella to keep the Frenchman at bay. Unfortunately for England it was easily knocked aside and he was captured in a wet embrace. With his own umbrella no longer overhead he quickly became just as soaked as the man holding him.

"Damn you…" He grumbled as he dropped both umbrellas to place both hands on France's shoulders.

Stepping back just enough to be face to face, France murmured "You know, kissing in the rain is very romantic"

"Feh, what would you know about romance?" England murmured back as he cupped the French personification's cold cheeks with both hands and peered into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes.

"How about I show you…_Angleterre_…" he whispered, because he knew it drove the other man crazy. France pressed his lips to England's and sucked the fresh rainwater off of the Brit's cold soft lips.

Breaking the kiss and resting his forehead against France's England muttered dryly "Now who's thirsty?"

"Keep that up and I'll suck you dry" he said suggestively, and pulled the man even closer to emphasize.

"Keep your slimy tongue to yourself you bloody frog" said England but he didn't make a move to get away from him.

"You look like a drowned rat" France said suddenly as he quickly remembered what was happening in the world around them. It was raining, and they were both soaked and cold despite the humidity.

England just sighed and gave him a crooked smile.

Finally separating himself from the other, England picked up the forgotten umbrellas and closed them. There really wasn't much point since they were beyond being simply wet after standing in the pouring rain.

"Let's go home"


End file.
